Oneshot Especial: Guilda Sabertooth - Minerva e Yukino
by Brunadsc
Summary: Após voltar para a Sabertooth, Minerva não sabia o que esperar de todos, especialmente de uma certa maga celestial de cabelos brancos.


**Especial Oneshot: Guilda Sabertooth - Minerva e Yukino**

**Sinopse:** Após voltar para a Sabertooth, Minerva Not known the whole?

Na estrada, há três magos, dois rapazes e uma moça, para o qual caminham em direção a capital do Reino de Fiore. Eles conversavam animadamente entre si. O que há de mais, já que uma mulher de homens negros mal-intencionados três palavras.

\- Espera só pra mudar o Sting-kun ... Quero dizer, o Mestre Sting fez na culpa, Senhorita. - Diz o Exceed Lector, sorrindo para Minerva.

\- Fro também acha. - Responda o Exceed vestido com uma fantasia de um sapo cor de rosa.

Após ajudar a Fairy Tail contra a guilda Tártaros, salvar a cidade de Magnólia e resgatar a maga Minerva Orlando, Sting e Rogue, juntamente com o Frosch e Lector, voltavam para a guilda da Saberto, a sede da Sociedade Localizada na Crocus. Os quatros são para uma morena, principalmente Lector, que não é um conjunto de todas as mudanças que o Sting fez, incluindo uma grande piscina que instalou nos fundos da sede.

\- Piscina - Perguntou Minerva o olhando com uma sobrancelha levemente erguida e surpresa estampada no rosto. Ela nunca imaginou sua culpa, uma guilda do seu pai, com o tão banal como uma piscina.

Pensando sobre seu pai sempre que você se lembra de tudo o que ele tem a fazer, aquele treinamento rigoroso, não tendo piedade com seus adversários, sempre deseje estar acima de tudo ... Relembrar dissolve-se a sentir-se enjoada e envergonhada. Ela sempre quis mal seus companheiros de culpa, especialmente sua namorada ... Corrigindo, ex-namorada. Ela "descartou" quando seu pai expulsou a guilda.

Mineração acabou se lembrando daquele dia, o dia foi voltado após uma missão e soube do ocorrido.

* * *

\- _Se meu pai a expulsou, então significa que você é fraca e eu acho que é assim assim. Nós somos um guilda número de Fiore e a guilda número um não precisa de magos fracos como você. Proponha sua expulsão como o fim do nosso relacionamento. - Minerva - e - sem o trabalho de olhar para uma maga de cabelos brancos, que chorava e pedia com certeza desespero seu retorno._

\- _M-mas ... Minerva-sama, eu ... - Yukino tentou falar._

\- _Mas que é você ainda está aqui? Vá embora, garota! - A morena grita com raiva, o que faz uma jovem sair correndo dali sem olhar para trás._

* * *

"Ela deve odiar a guilda ... Não, ela deve ser agora mesmo ...", Minerva, se sentindo péssima com aquilo. Ela sempre se arrependeu daquelas palavras.

\- Senhor, quem vai ficar feliz em te ver, Senhorita? - Falou Sting um fitando com um sorriso. - Um Yukino.

Ao escutar o nome dela, Minerva sentiu seu coração errar uma batida. Yukino voltou pra guilda? Depois de tudo o que fez com ela? Depois do seu pai a humilhou daquela maneira? Depois que ela começou a falar com as pessoas horríveis? Era inacreditável.

\- Ela ... Voltou? - Perguntou Minerva, olhando para os Dragons Slayers Gêmeos.

\- Sim, ela voltou. - Diz Rogue. - Sting se desculpou com ela e pediu perdão no nome de todos da guilda. E ela perdoou a todos, você inclusive, Senhorita.

\- Exatamente! - Acrescenta Sting com um sorriso. - Porque é que ela não voltou a se envolver com a culpa? Sem mencionar as outras guildas também queriam ela.

Leitor continuou.

\- É, mas um Yukino decidiu dar mais uma chance pra nós. E ela provou é uma verdadeira maga da Sabertooth, não é Sting-kun?

\- É isso ai, Lector!

\- Fro também acha.

Minerva ficou sem saber o que dizer, afinal ela não era e nunca foi uma das melhores mulheres para Yukino, sempre um tratou mal, sempre uma traia com outras mulheres e, as vezes, também as mulheres. E mesmo assim, a albina sempre aguentou tudo isso por ela, sempre se esforçava além do limite por ela, tudo para agradar sua Minerva-sama.

"Yukino ...", sore ela your coração doer e uma pequena lágrima escorregadio por sua bochecha, algo que fez questão de ter visto antes que os rapazes e os gatos alados percebessem.

A morena ficou tão imersa em seus próprios pensamentos que acabou chegando como culpado quando ele estava em seu ombro.

\- AÊ PESSOAL! NÓS VOLTAMOS! - Gritou Sting com um sorriso. Todos os membros da Sabertooth pararam suas atividades para cumprimentá-lo. - E quem quem trouxemos também!

Todos desviaram seus olhos de Sting e Rogue para Minerva, que se mantinha no próprio lugar. Ela já estava esperando por ela, e as coisas que viriam a todos, que não seria uma grande surpresa para ela, já que a mesma tratava a todos com indiferença. Porém, para sua surpresa, todos foram cumprimentados com um sorriso, tendo o cuidado de estar atualizado com seu retorno, um repleto de perguntas sobre o que aconteceu com ela, o que ela fez e para onde ela teve ido.

\- Bem vinda senhorita! Por onde esteve? - Perguntou Orga.

Você vai memorizar isso. - Diz Rufus, um cumprimentando e desejando como boas vindas também.

— Pessoal, peguem leve. A Senhorita acabou de voltar, deixem ela respirar um pouco. — Pediu Rogue com um olhar sério e todos se afastaram. — Fique à vontade, Senhorita. Está em casa agora.

Minerva agradeceu com um aceno, enquanto caminhava em direção a uma das mesas da guilda. Ela aproveitou para observar a sede e, como Lector havia lhe dito, a guilda estava mesmo com uma nova aparência, bem mais convidativa e alegre do que antes, quando seu pai administrava o lugar.

"Assim parece bem melhor.", pensou ela.

Quando estava prestes a se sentar, uma voz a chamou.

— Minerva-sama?

Minerva sentiu seu corpo paralisar e as batidas do coração aumentarem. Ela reconheceria aquela voz suave e angelical em qualquer lugar. Era ela. Virando a cabeça lentamente na direção de sua dona, a morena ficou surpresa ao vê-la sorrindo. Era aquele lindo sorriso que apenas ela tinha.

— Y-Yukino? — Sua própria voz a traiu em total choque.

Yukino a olhava com um sorriso singelo, se aproximando da morena com calma. Ela já sabia de todo o ocorrido que havia acontecido a Minerva.

— Seja bem vinda! É muito vê-la novamente.

A morena não entendia a razão da jovem a tratar daquela forma, tão educada, gentil e amorosa.

"Por que? Por que ela me trata como se eu não a tivesse tratado tão severamente? Como se eu nunca tivesse feito mal a ela?", Minerva se questionava.

Vendo o misto de confusão e surpresa no olhar da mais velha, Yukino logo concluiu o motivo para aquilo.

"Acho que não vou poder esperar muito pra poder conversar com ela."

— Se quiser conversar, eu estarei logo ali. — Apontou para um canto, onde elas poderiam conversar com mais privacidade, e já se dirigia para o local.

Sem questionar mais, Minerva logo a seguiu. Ela sabia que as duas tinham muito o que conversar.

Assim que chegaram, Yukino se virou para Minerva, ohando para seus olhos verdes e solta um longo suspiro.

— O que gostaria de conversar, Minerva-sama?

Minerva pensou muito sobre o que diria a albina, caso a reencontrasse novamente. Mas nada do que planejou parecia vir a sua mente. Não tendo muitas opções, ela decidiu começar devagar.

— Antes de tudo, eu quero pedir perdão a você. Perdão por tudo que a fiz passar e por tudo que teve que enfrentar. Eu sei que não mereço nada disso e eu vou entender se não quiser me perd...

— Mas eu já a perdoei, Minerva-sama. — Yukino a interrompe, segurando as mãos da morena e a fitando com um sorriso. — Eu não nego e nem escondo que sofri muito com o que aconteceu comigo, mas eu aprendi a conviver com isso e a não ficar encarando o meu passado, para que eu possa me concentrar apenas no meu futuro. Por isso, eu dei uma segunda a chance a Sabertooth e todos aqui, incluindo a Senhorita. E eu sei que você consegue fazer o mesmo e saiba que eu estarei aqui ao seu lado. Para qualquer coisa que precisar, Minerva-sama. Sempre estarei com você.

Aquela era a Yukino? A Yukino que conhecia?

Minerva ficou sem palavras, jamais imaginou Yukino, a sua Yukino com tais pensamentos tão motivadores. Ela se lembrava da Yukino inocente e vulnerável, não podia acreditar na mulher que se encontrava diante de seus olhos.

— Yukino, eu... Eu... — Sua voz novamente a traiu. Todas as suas barreiras foram quebradas naquela pouca troca de palavras. Ela se viu incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, mas seu corpo parecia ter mente própria, já que não se recordava do momento em que as lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto, embaçando sua visão.

Percebendo aquele conflito interno da maga mais velha, Yukino leva a mão direita ao rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas teimosas que escorriam pelas bochechas rosadas da morena. Ela sabia muito bem os motivos daquelas lágrimas.

— Está tudo bem, Minerva-sama. — A maga celestial a puxa para um abraço, surpreendendo a morena mais uma vez. — Eu não guardo nenhum sentimento negativo em relação a você, independente de como me tratava ou do que fazia comigo. Eu guardo apenas comigo, dentro do meu coração todos os nossos momentos felizes.

Novamente, mais lágrimas foram derramadas, acompanhada com soluços abafados pelo ombro da albina. Minerva apertou seus braços envolta do corpo magro de Yukino, chorando baixinho.

"Deus, como era possível um anjo tão gentil, como Yukino, amar um demônio, como eu?", pensava Minerva, aos prantos.

— Você também é um anjo, Minerva-sama. — Ela sussurra a resposta em seu ouvido, como se tivesse lido a sua mente. — Você apenas se desviou do seu caminho.

Aquilo foi demais para o corpo e o coração de Minerva aguentar, que já se encontrava caindo de joelhos, nos braços da garota, que ainda a embalava.

— Yukino, eu sei que não fui uma boa parceira pra você. — As palavras saíam de forma natural, ela não segurava sua emoção. — Mas eu quero que saiba que eu ainda amo você e eu vou entender se voc...

— Eu também ainda amo você, Minerva-sama. — Yukino diz com a voz embargada. — Eu nunca deixei de te amar.

Se era impossível chorar mais, Minerva provou o contrário, pois ela se encontrava mais uma vez aos prantos nos braços de Yukino, que percebendo a onda de emoções invadindo a morena, decide levá-la a um outro lugar bem mais reservado.

Elas caminham pelo complexo até chegarem a uma das salas da guilda, onde as duas se sentam em um sofá. A albina esperou pacientemente que a morena se acalmasse.

— Sente-se melhor, Minerva-sama? — Ela sussurrou para a maga mais velha, que responde com um aceno. Yukino abre um sorriso. — Isso é bom. Você deseja alguma coisa? Um copo de água ou algo para comer?

Minerva a olha, admirando aquele sorriso... Ele era tão bonito que fazia seu coração disparar em seu peito.

— Se me permite... — Ela começou. — A única coisa que eu quero agora... — Ela respira fundo. — É estar em seus braços.

Ampliando mais seu sorriso, Yukino se aproxima e a puxa pelos ombros, a abraçando o mais forte que conseguia.

— Eu também desejo isso, Minerva-sama.

E assim, elas passam o resto do dia nos braços uma da outra, compartilhando um beijo ou outro, conversando sobre vários assuntos diferentes. Podemos dizer que tudo o que precisava ser dito foi dito, o que precisava ser perdoado, foi perdoado, e elas nem viram a hora passar até o momento que Rogue e Frosch foram chama-las para o jantar.

Semelhante a Fairy Tail, Sting pegou o hábito de fazer festas na sede da guilda também. É claro que ele não fazia todos os dias, apenas nas ocasiões especiais e o retorno de Minerva era algo especial para os tigres e precisava ser comemorado.

— Hoje é dia de festa! E sabem por que, Tigres? — Falava Sting. — Porque a nossa Senhorita está de volta! VAMOS COMEMORAR!

Dizem que foi a maior festa já feita pela Sabertooth, todos comeram, beberam, ouviram Orga cantar desafinadamente por várias horas, algo que todos já estavam acostumados, e dançaram, principalmente a maga morena e a maga albina, que estavam abraçada uma com a outra.

Bem mais tarde naquela noite, Minerva e Yukino seguiram de mãos dadas para o dormitório da albina. Ambas se trocam (Yukino empresta uma roupa de dormir adequada para Minerva) e se deitam na cama, abraçando uma a outra o mais apertado que podiam. A morena se sentia mais feliz do que qualquer outro momento em sua vida.

— Minerva-sama? — Chamou Yukino baixinho.

— Sim, Yukino? — Minerva podia sentir o pequeno corpo da jovem um pouco trêmulo e isso a preocupou. — Está tudo bem?

A maga celestial sabia que maga de território notaria seu nervosismo.

\- Você está feliz? Está feliz de estar aqui, de volta e ... Comigo?

De fato, o que é pegar uma surpresa, mas a Mineradora já está pronta para ser usada para acalmar o coraçãozinho frenético de sua namorada.

\- Sim, eu estou muito feliz. Feliz em estar de volta e ... - Ela olhou para os olhos castanhos da albina. - Mais ainda por estar com você. Eu nunca mais vou embora e nunca mais vou deixar É uma promessa.

\- que é promessas são importantes pra mim, não é?

\- É claro que eu sei e pretendo manter essa até o fim dos meus dias. - to beiting to beija delicadamente. - Vamos dormir? Já está muito tarde.

Sim, vamos.

Naquela noite, brilha com a sua namorada, Minerva prometeu que nunca mais faria algo que poderia ser sua volta e que a protegeria de todos os perigos.

**O fim**


End file.
